


The love of snow

by NanamiYaoi4Evr



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys' Love, Drabble, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Teasing, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanamiYaoi4Evr/pseuds/NanamiYaoi4Evr
Summary: Drabble. This is just an old one shot I wrote years ago. But instead of snow it was due to fireworks. Just a cute evening with the egoist pair. The original with the fireworks idea can be found on ff.net under the Collected Junjou Shots title.
Relationships: Kamijou Hiroki/Kusama Nowaki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	The love of snow

_Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica, or its characters. Just own the idea that flooded in my mind._

_This originally was under the love of fireworks. But down below scenario will be changed from fireworks to snow._

**The Love of Snow**

One evening, Nowaki opens the apartment door excited. What he didn't find was his shy lover. He sets his bag onto the nearby couch after removing his shoes.

"I'm home, Hiro-san." He begins looking around, "Where are you?"

Hiroki was cleaning the bathroom wearing headphones, as he didn't hear his young lover coming in. With a sigh Nowaki began making dinner and waited quietly for him. He figured he could had still been at work. 

"I've finally finished." He smiles. Letting out a huge sigh of relief when finishing cleaning the bathroom. He finally removes his headphones. smelled something being cooked in the kitchen. "This means Nowaki's home."

Waiting for the food to simmer, Nowaki grabbed the newspaper and skimmed through it. With a smile an article caught his attention, exclusive outbreak of an upcoming snowstorm. Like a little kid he was he wanted to see the first snow falling for the year outside. How would he convince Hiroki? It was an issue for him at that point.

"You're home, Nowaki."

Startled he puts down the article. "Yes I'm home." He kisses Hiroki's cheeks, noticing a faint blush on it, as he chuckled.

"You shouldn't have done that."

"…I'm sorry Hiro san, I'm just happy to be home."

"Are you going to let the food burn?"

"Oh no." Nowaki focused on the almost burnt food.

Scoffing Hiroki took the newspaper his younger lover had before looking through it. His face gaped at the circled article he read in which he knew Nowaki circled.

"What's the meaning of this?"

"What are you talking about?" blue eyes confused turned off the stove.

"I'm talking about this, Nowaki." Gritting his teeth showing him the circled article.

"You want to go watch the first snow fall of the year, tonight, Hiro san?"

"No I don't!"

"It should be fun."

"If you want to go, you should go by yourself!"

* * *

Throughout dinner there was silence and the almost thirty year old male couldn't stand it. He was trying to figure what to talk about with his lover. Until he finally realized the silence. ' _He must want to go but why…?' It's too damn cold these days out there...'_ shuffling with his food brown eyes glanced up at disappointed blue eyes.

"I'm going to take a bath, Hiro san." 

"Fine we can watch the first snow fall!"

"Huh?"

"Didn't you circle that for a reason?"

"…Yeah…"

"It wouldn't be a problem to watch the snow falling from the balcony."

"I'm so glad and we can wear kimonos." Nowaki was pumped even with what he just told Hiroki.

Hiroki nodded his head until the mention of kimonos, which freaked him out the most! He wouldn't understand him. Why wear kimonos in winter? Especially as it's cold outside for the remaining season. Pacing back and forth in the kitchen he for sure didn't want to wear something girly. After a while arms wrapped itself around his body.

"Change to your kimono."

"No!"

"But you're going to look cute."

"Oh hell no you just didn't say that."

"Yes I did."

Nowaki took action ignoring Hiroki's pleas, and the kimono was successfully worn.

"You look beautiful." Smiling brightly, patting Hiroki's butt a bit.

"…I guess…" mumbling in Nowaki's chest.

The blue eyed male lifted his lover's chin kissing the shy male passionately. As the kisses heated the first few flakes have falling from the night sky. Blushing madly, Hiroki took a bit of action sucking up on an exposed neck of his own. He let's out a small moan when grinding his body onto Hiroki. A small pleasurable mewl was heard. Before going further he held tightly to the flushed man. Azure eyes widened at the beautiful sight of the fallen flakes. Hiroki looks at his childlike smile, and demeanor. 

_'All this just for snow..he's such a small boy..'_ Hiroki smiles when thinking it in his mind.

_'Thank you so much, Hiro-san. Let's do this every year. Together forever.'_ Nowaki felt his heart melting when looking back at the smiling man.

As the snow continued falling through the night Nowaki and Hiroki were ravishing each other's body. Though it was cold outside they took their naked selves back inside relaxing and enjoying more of their sexual time together on the floor and couch.

"I love you Hiro san." Wrapping a blanket found on the couch, he nuzzled his lover closer.

"I'm cold, Nowaki." Hiroki yawned feeling all tired out.

"Don't worry I won't let you get sick."

The lovebirds wrapped their bodies falling asleep together.

The end.

Please leave positive or negative feedback. Even when it comes to grammar errors.

Laters :3


End file.
